Sioux Falls
by Hyperion13
Summary: One-shot *post saison 5*...


**Salut,**

**J'ai écrit cet OS pour un concours dont le sujet était:**

**_"Comme promis à Sam, Dean vit une existence normale avec Lisa et Ben. Mais il apprend que Bobby a de graves problèmes au cours d'une chasse et que sa vie en dépend. Il court à sa rescousse et par hasard, tombe sur Sam qui était aussi venu sauver Bobby. A vous de décrire leurs retrouvailles."_**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

**

_**SIOUX FALLS**_

Ces derniers mois n'avaient pas été facile, d'abord il avait perdu son frère et ensuite, il avait dû apprendre à vivre sans lui, selon ses dernières volontés. Pourtant, ce matin en se réveillant, il se sentait enfin libre.

Il avait rejoint dans la cuisine les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus à présent, à savoir Lisa et Ben. Leur lançant un sourire, le souvenir de cette fameuse nuit où il était revenu dans cette ville de l'Indiana, le hantait toujours.

Comme s'il avait toujours fait parti de la famille, on l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts et offert le foyer qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

Et il pouvait le dire aujourd'hui, il était bien, même sans la moitié qui l'avait fait se sentir entier toutes ces années.

La vie avait repris son cours en quelque sorte.

Dean s'était trouvé un petit boulot dans un garage du quartier, où il gagnait assez pour emmener au moins deux soirs par mois sa dulcinée au restaurant et pour offrir à son p'tit Ben toute la compil des _AC/DC_. Fini l'argent pris sur le dos des autres, à présent il menait la vie que tout homme était en droit d'espérer.

Aujourd'hui, Phil son patron devait s'absenter, c'est pourquoi il lui avait confié l'ouverture du garage. Il s'était donc éclipsé peu avant huit heures, après avoir embrassé Lisa et Ben, prêt à affronter une nouvelle journée.

Durant la matinée, tout s'était déroulé pour le mieux. Il avait reçu deux clients, rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire en gros. Mais ça, c'était jusqu'à ce que son portable ne sonne. Il avait décroché lorsqu'il avait vu qu'il s'agissait de Bobby, cependant personne n'avait parlé. Il avait alors raccroché puis refait le numéro plusieurs fois mais là encore personne.

Et ça avait suffit pour raviver ses vieux instincts de chasseurs.

Il avait utilisé tout ce qu'il connaissait en matière de traçage d'appel pour trouver la localisation de Bobby. Car, si depuis qu'il l'avait quitté après qu'ils aient terrassé Lucifer, il savait que le chasseur n'avait pas pour autant supprimer son numéro.

Il y a six mois, tous les deux avaient pris des routes séparées. Pour Dean, adieu la vie de chasseur, tandis que pour Bobby, la partie se poursuivait.

Pourquoi l'avait il appelé dans ce cas là, alors qu'il savait très bien qu'il avait raccroché avec cette vie? La réponse lui était apparue évidente à cet instant.

Bobby était en danger.

* * *

Comme autrefois, il avait tout laissé sur le tas, demandant à son collègue, maintenant ami, de le remplacer au garage, tandis qu'il avait dit à sa famille qu'il se rendait chez un vieil ami pour quelques jours. Il avait récupéré toutes les armes qu'il avait soigneusement rangé dans un coffre il y a quelques mois, avant de prendre la route au volant de sa Chevrolet. Et, sans interruption, il avait enchainé kilomètres après kilomètres, sans ressentir la moindre fatigue. Durant son périple son portable avait sonné plusieurs fois, mais à part quelques sons quasi imperceptibles, il n'avait rien entendu de plus, ce qui n'avait fait que renforcer son inquiétude.

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva à proximité de la forêt de Sioux Falls, il sortit les coordonnées qui indiquait clairement la position de son ami. Il attrapa ensuite plusieurs armes avant de se mettre en marche. La région étant riche en toutes sortes de créatures, il avait pris le nécessaire avec lui, histoire de ne pas se faire surprendre.

Arrivé au point correspondant aux coordonnées il se mit à la recherche de Bobby. L'appelant plusieurs fois, sans aucune réponse, il avait dû tendre l'oreille pour entendre un son s'échapper environ trois mètres sous lui.

Il avança un peu plus et c'est là qu'il vit le trou béant qu'il y avait au sol. Il se mit à plat ventre pour ne pas tomber et s'en approcha le plus possible.

Et avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'appeler son ami, il aperçut une ombre se profiler à travers les arbres.

Il se remit debout et se cacha rapidement. Il se faufila à travers la végétation jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à la hauteur de l'intrus. Même s'il n'arrivait pas à distinguer de quel genre de créature il s'agissait à cause du manque de luminosité, il tira.

C'est là qu'il crut entendre la voix de son frère.

Il tira une seconde fois mais manqua sa cible, lorsqu'il perçut une nouvelle fois cette voix, qu'il n'avait connu que trop bien.

Puis, pour mettre fin au doute, un visage remplaça cette voix si particulière.

Ses mains tremblèrent si intensément qu'il faillit lâcher son arme. Son cœur, lui, s'emballa tellement qu'il avait cru un instant qu'il allait s'arrêter de battre tant les chocs étaient violents dans sa poitrine. Il observa plusieurs minutes la chose qui avait osé prendre l'enveloppe corporelle de son frère et la braqua. C'est là qu'il put constater que son premier tir n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté puisqu'il l'avait juste éraflé.

- Tu vas regretter ce que tu as fait saleté ! Dit-il prêt à tirer en pleine poitrine cette fois.

- NON ! Cria cette chose.

Dean tressaillit lorsqu'il entendit encore cette voix.

- Ne tires pas! C'est moi. C'est Sam.

Dean resta silencieux pendant plusieurs secondes hésitant. Et ce fut assez, pour que la chose bondisse sur lui et lui prenne l'arme.

Lorsqu'il se remit debout, il était devenu la cible.

- Tu ne peux pas être un polymorphe parce que mon frère est mort il y a plusieurs mois maintenant, alors putain t'es quoi au juste ? S'énerva-t-il même s'il n'était pas en position pour.

- Dean. J'te jures que c'est moi.

- Non, arrêtes de mentir ! Cria-t-il.

Il était tenu en joug et pourtant, ça ne lui prit qu'une fraction de secondes pour se jeter sur celui qui osait ternir la mémoire de son frère. Il engagea le combat, mais il ne réussi pas à prendre le dessus.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, le soit disant Sam eu l'avantage lorsqu'il l'immobilisa au sol.

- Dean, tu dois me croire… Tu te rappelles ce noël 91 ?…J'aurais dû donner un collier très spécial à papa ce soir-là mais, comme il n'était pas rentré c'est à toi que je l'avais offert… Tu l'avais tout de suite mis autour du cou… et tu ne l'avais jamais plus quitté jusqu'à ce que tu partes en enfer… Quand Castiel t'as ramené je te l'avais rendu, mais tu a été obligé de le retirer il y a quelques mois lorsqu'il t'as dit qu'il en avait besoin pour retrouver la trace de Dieu…

Dean avait cessé de se débattre à présent que le doute s'insinuait en lui, car personne ne connaissait cette histoire, mieux que son frère.

- Lorsqu'il te l'a enfin rapporté tu ne l'as pas remis. Tu t'en es débarrassé dans ce vieux motel comme si ça n'avait plus aucune signification. Continua t-il la voix tremblante d'émotion.

La chose le relâcha mais il ne fit rien pour lui nuire.

- Ca m'as fait mal sur le coup, et tu le sais, mais… je l'ai récupéré sans que tu le saches. Et depuis ce jour je l'ai gardé…ça m'a donné la sensation que t'étais toujours là… avec moi.

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de retirer le pendentif qu'il avait autour du cou.

- Je crois que ça t'appartiens… Dit-il en tendant l'objet à son frère.

- Sam, c'est vraiment toi ?

- Oui, Dean. Dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

- Mais comment…

Il ne termina pas ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire et enserra son frère de toutes ses forces. Celui-ci répondit à son étreinte. Et comme si le monde s'était arrêté de tourner, il ne rompirent le contact qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes.

Dean l'observa encore pour être sûr qu'il s'agissait bien de son p'tit frère avant de l'enserrer une nouvelle fois. Cependant, à la différence de la première, il déversa toute les larmes qu'il avait retenu en lui durant ces six mois, laissant toute la peine qu'il avait éprouvé s'effacer peu à peu pour laisser place à une joie indescriptible.

- J'te croyais mort Sam… Comment t'as fait ?

- J'te raconterais tout plus tard promis. Dit-il pas encore prêt à ressasser les souvenirs douloureux.

C'était si bon de pouvoir le toucher, le sentir prêt de lui, qu'il avait l'impression de rêver.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué… Avoua-t-il enfin.

- Toi aussi. Répondit le cadet en essuyant ses larmes.

Soudain un bruit les sorti de la bulle dans laquelle ils s'étaient enfermés.

- Bobby ! Dirent-ils comme un seul homme.

Ils se remirent debout et vinrent en aide au vieux chasseur, qui mine de rien était tombé au fond d'un trou profond de plusieurs mètres. Dans la chute, son portable tout comme lui, avaient sérieusement morflé. Il avait alors composé différents numéros de mémoire lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que l'écran rendait illisible leur lecture, avant de perdre connaissance. Il avait donc eu beaucoup de chance que quelqu'un réponde présent.

Dean et Sam avaient secouru Bobby avant de le conduire aux urgences, plus inquiets que jamais lorsqu'ils l'avaient trouvé à moitié conscient . Puis, arrivé sur place on les avaient dirigés en salle d'attente.

Assis côte à côte à présent, on pourrait croire que rien ne s'était passé, que tout n'avait été que mascarade, que ces six mois n'avaient jamais existé mais ce n'était pas le cas. Dean, pouvait en témoigner, tout comme son frère…

_**FIN**_


End file.
